(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-saw, and in particular, to a hand-saw having an adjustable sawing blade.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 242802 and No. 232173 entitled xe2x80x9cAn adjustable device for sawing bladexe2x80x9d and No. 331206 entitled xe2x80x9cRetractable device for sawing bladexe2x80x9d make use of compression spring to position the sawing blade and make use of the rotatable nut at the front end of the holding section of the adjustable portion to adjust the desired angle of the sawing blade. The drawback of this conventional adjustable device for the sawing blade is that the shape is not streamlined and the front end of the entire structure is a restriction to a limited space. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand-saw having an adjustable sawing blade.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a hand-saw having adjustable sawing blade comprising two holding sections, a front and a rear holding section, the lower end of the front section being a circular hole having provided with a plurality of ratchet teeth at the internal edge thereof and the bottom section of the rear holding section being provided with a cavity, and an interlinking rod connected the front and the rear holding section; a sawing blade; a front-mounted ratchet teeth fine tuning block having one end with four teeth ratchet, the other end thereof being a semicircular and having a protruded cylindrical bar for the insertion of the sawing blade; a ratchet teeth adjusting sleeve being cylindrical shape having one end with inner edge being ratchet teeth shape, and the other end thereof being a larger internal radius; a rear-mounted ratchet wheel fine tuning block having an external edge with four ratchet teeth for engagement with the ratchet-teeth adjusting sleeve for the insertion of the other end of the sawing blade and the rear end section being extended to form a cylindrical section provided with a screw hole thereto; a hexagonal pull-push engaging connector module having a circular shape center and a cavity adaptable to a hexagonal shape screw nut, the protruded cylindrical pole being connected with a supplemental nut by a C-ring; a loosening button located at the root section of the rear holding section being an arch-shaped body and having a gripping section provided with a recessed arch for better gripping in the course of turning the button, thereby the button is used to adjust the fine tune angle of the hexagonal screw nut.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improve structure of a hand-saw, wherein the numbers of ratchet teeth in the circular hole of the front holding section and the ratchet teeth adjusting sleeve are four, six, eight, ten, twelve to twenty-four.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improve structure of a hand-saw, wherein the teeth number at the external edge of the front-mounted ratchet teeth adjusting block is one to twenty-four.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improve structure of a hand-saw, wherein the number of teeth of the rear-mounted ratchet teeth fine turning block at the external edge is one to twenty-four.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.